Nemeri
Every word in the Nemeri Language is subject to change, do not attempt to learn yet. Nemeri is the language spoken exclusively in Kaniros by the Nemer race. Pronunciation Nemeri words are very often pronounced quite gutturally, being articulated mostly in the back of the mouth. "A" and "Aa" are both pronounced in the same way as c'a'''r, with the latter being only slightly longer. "O" and O'o" is pronounced same as "Ou" in certain words such as th'ou'ght, the latter pronounced twice in a row "Ou-ou" "Ch" as in the word Chwayat, is pronounced with a "T" at the very front creating a "Tsj" sound "R"'s are rolled like in certain countries on Nirn, such as in certaon nordic accents. Grammar Nemeri words are placed different from the human languages and the word "The" is not present in Nemeri, instead putting "de" at the end of words that would normally require "the". the sentence "I want '''the planet' as my own." would become "Vas veir ohbral Muonde oln zuhs nai." Prefixes Words such as undead are created by the word "dead" and the Prefix "Un". In Nemeri this "Un" become "Di" while dead is "mihc" thus the word "Undead" becomes "Dimihc". Suffixes Words in Shyden, like words in Basic have inflections. The Plural form is made by adding an "O" at the end of a word, if the word ends in a vowel an apostroph is added in front of the "O". "Ing" is replaced by "los" Nouns Plural is implied when an "O" is added to the end of a word, if the word ends in a vowel an apostrophe is added in front of the "O". Possessive nouns show ownership by adding "nai" at the end. Nemeri has a special inflection that turns a noun into an adjective, by adding "run" to a word "mel" meaning "curse" becomes "melrun" meaning "cused". Adjectives Comparative adjectives are used by adding "pruz" at the end of the adjective. Superlative adjectives are implied by adding "Zech" at the very end of a word. example: "Big, Bigger, Biggest" is translated as "Nyash, Nyashpruz, Nyashzech." note: "Zech" are also sometimes used to express a more intense version of a verb. Verbs 3rd-singular Present Agreement Past Tense's are implied by adding "eh" to the end of a word. Past Participle Present Participle Shyden verbs have two special inflections. *The first implies one who does, turning a verb into a Noun, by adding "nan" to a word "sotrat" meaning "study" becomes "sotratnan" meaning "student". *The second implies something that has been, turning certain verbs into Nouns, by adding "stra" to a word. "wyog" meaning "locate" becomes "whyogstra" meaning "location". Dictionary A: a - ghra able - parmaal aboard - parshe about - parloh above - paroon absolute - vyre across - pahelk act - drah action - drahlih actually - nari add - majycir addition - napa afraid - chaabar after - mehlin again - occehpa against - shekjen age - randa ago - yeueh agreed - cahqueh ahead - tiahui air - fuu alcohol - booz ale - gorog alive - karu all - eneor allow - duumir almost - neibio alone - niwo along - rhiwo already - fael also - kunar although - atin always - cencah am - niswe ambition - drek amid - nek among - nekrhi amount -netuch an - aeh ancestor - anesohr and - eim angel - eilrun angle - neith anguish - hask animal - crelur animals - creluro another - occe answer - otlan anti - nahs anvil - grong any - ehrst anything - ith apart - whop appear - ceim apple - cordof approximately - umanar are - seth area - veeray armageddon - kyre armor - ghelen arms - jurir army - drang around - ken arrive - katal arrived - kataleh art - jutsu artifact - jutsudal as - oln ask - tlauh at - uprah attack - alk autocracy - wonait away - hue B: baby - coneatzintli back - ahle bad - del ball - garm bang - bok banish - ghull bank - banner - fleg barren - grimaz base - hofkin battle - kazak be - khen bear - tien beast - gor beat - beauty - niel became - meyzeh because - unbama become - meyz bed - gisnu been - kheneh before - linflih began - peuh begin - zion behind - undin being - kos believe - tlaneltoq bell - tlatzi belong - below - parnii beneath - framnii beside - dis besides - den best - zech better - pruza between - framfhli beyond - excenc big - nyash bill - bind - gron bird - fuucrelur bit - itzin black - nar blade - barian block - blood - lejr blow - blue - kebiin board - boat - veys body - kopr bone - uzkul book - kron born - cati both - ney bottom - box - dri boy - cihuo branches break - kots breast - ambar bright - bring - fara bringer - faranan broken - kotseh brother - fanio brought - faraeh brown - daryc build - toltec building - tolteclos built - tolteceh burning - caxitlos business - shola but - nulz buy - coa by - neiz bye - futchi C: call - relg came - confeh can - maal cannon - barag cannot - maalnah capital - captain - kadis care - ix careful - ixerto carefully - ixertocho carry - hunk case - copa cat - meoi catch - cattle - caught - cause - cells - center - cents - century - ierikc certain - chain - itsu challenge - dar chance - change - chaos - naz chart - check - chief - child - gren choose - church - teocalli circle - city - kazad civilization - iros class - claw - chig clean - clear - tlahuillo climbed - close - teteo clothes - ragarin cloud - orrud coast - cold - no color - skruf column - come - kroi common - company - compare - complete - compound - concern - katka conditions - conqueror - ganis consider - raka consonant - contain - continued - control - cook - huici cool - copy - corn - tlaoli corner - zilpia correct - cost - cotton - could - sahl couldn't - sahlflih count - country - course - cover - fram cow - rhyvos crave - veirzech create - vehaf cried - krakaseh crop - cross - helk crowd - cry - krakas current - curse - mel cut - zank D: dance - dark - mal daughter - gran day - da dead - mihc defeat - drung deal - death - messor decided - decimal - deep - faf demon - zairun deity - noto describe - desert - design - despite - anthel destroy - abhorkal details - determine - developed - devil - zairzech devour - derriphzech dictionary - did - deleh didn't - delehflih difference - shilk different - difficult - ohuihtic dig - gho direct - direction - discover - siikfram distance - ir divided - leteh division - do - dhel doctor - tepahtihqui doctrine - ajak does - dhelih dog - gronit done - hua don't - dhelflih doom - nir door - barak down - nii dragon - dochal draw - naaw dream - kusk dress - drive - drop - dry - dune - khel during - vis E: each - cehcen early - ihcih ears - elom earth - do east - tlauh easy - yolict eat - derriph eccentric - luc edge - itenc effect - eggs - totolo eight - shen eighteen - tarayshen eighty - shentaray either - electric - rai elements - eethereno eleven - taraywo else - ember - chwuq embodiment - tsawak emperor - hira emperors - hirao empire - hirnai empress - hila empresses - hilao end - qorith energy - engine - zugur enjoy - enough - entered - entire - cemil equal - ar equation - - telar especially - even - antor evening - firos ever - nana every - nochtin everyone - nochtinwo everything - mochi evil - zair exactly - example - except - zeker exciting - exclude - zeno exercise - exile - ghull exist - dzwol expect - experience - experiment - explain - explore - leth express - eye - dok F: face - ixay fact - factors - fade - hah fall - family - svihel famous - far - drek farm - vorn fast - father - dajag fear - duol feel - colt feet - talo fell - felt - few - cequi field - cuentla fifteen - tarayraysh fifty - rayshtaray fight - runk figure - filled - finally - find - ehta fine - finger - finished - que fire - ag first - wolen fish - fist - gus fit - aqui five - raysh flat - tepat flight - vy floor - flow - flowers - xocho fly - vhaa follow - meln food - gibal foot - tal for - gar force - knu forest - aazneir form - forty - cuirtaray forward - found - four - cuir fourteen - taraycuir fraction - free - won fresh - friend - iwyn from - faal front - ixpa fruit - xochicuali full - erto fun - diwh fury - sech G: gain - chats game - garden - gas - gate - shan gave - general - va get - ohbr girl - cihua give - rehl glass - mizpal glory - halii go - aiis god - ithq gods - ithqo gold - kirn gone - good - eilr got - government - grass - zacatl grave - noire great - huey green - isera grew - hmeh ground - oar group - grow -hm guard - undi guess - gun - thrund H: had - hair - nure halt - hand - chasi happened - happy - hard - durak has - hat - hate - kraiz have - ohbral he - ek head - heal - iris hear - nymu heard - heart - heat - heavy - heir - uto held - hell - rang hello - charach help - vendel helmet - bata her - here - batash hero - selmahr hide - jen hidden - jeneh high - gorm hill - tepetl him - yeh himself - yehsin his - yehnai history - krondi hit - stok hold - jil hole - home - thalas honor - tiich hope - horse - cahuayoh hot - totonqui hours - house - how - ok however - huge - human - umgi hundred - olan hunting - hurricane - larius I: I - vas ice - tymo idea - identify - kielehs idiot - buta if - dar I'll - important - in - senn inches - include - increase - indicate - industry - inferno - lairn infinite - diqorith information - gthyr insects - idro inside - senndi instead - instruments - Yarno intestine - wodza interest - iun into - sennfenh iron - drea is - zehn island - diora it - hini its - hins it's - hinhn itself - hinsin J: job - puh join - to joined - toeh jump - yom jumped - yomeh just - nuol justice - meli K: keep - und kept - key - kill - defhrom kind - king - eno kingdom - enonai knew - mayleh know - mayl L: lady - kvinn lake - varn land - ora language - large - last - sis later - laughed - law - chwayat lay - lead - maek leader - maekza leaf - dzu learn - tes least - leave - ferut led - left - legs - length - langk less - let - let's - letter - level - lie - tash life - vita lifted - light - mitn like - uihr line - list - listen - little - live - locate - wyog location - wyogstra long - bama look - lord - ra lost - lot - loud - love - surfal low - M: machine - korsheem made - magic - qyasik main - make - krail man - jag many - map - march - got mark - master - kris match - material - matter - rimu may - sar maybe - me - zuhl mean - measure - meat - kuri meet - melody - salen member - khiln members - khilno men - metal - mikor method - middle - might - mile - milk - million - olanzech mind - mine - grung mineral - mika minion - gonar minus - xok minutes - miss - modern - molecules - moment - money - reli monk - taohan monstrous - abbal month - metztli moon - lhun more - rhi morning - most - mother - dadala mountain - karag mouth - don move - movement - much - music - must - my - zuhs mystery - rei mysterious - reiseth N: name - nak nation - natural - near - scloph necessary - need -rigl never - nananah new - geil next - night - oth nights - otho nine - cushe nineteen - taraycushe ninety - cushetaray no - nahfl noble - nel nor - nahfleh north - il northern - ilcho nose - konk not - nah note - nothing - nihilem notice - now - ihma number - tyer O: object - ruum observe - dok ocean - fesot of - ghaal off - ghanar offer - goshak office - often - oh - oil - old - oors on - oon once - one - wo only - kurar onto - bhlanfenh open - opposite - shilkur or - order ore - mika other - nilan our - ortach out - nil outside - nillerk over - avoh own - nai oxygen - P: page - pain - loer paint - pair - palace - sheeg paper - paragon - teoz paragraph - park - part - thenia particular - party - passed - passion - shasot past - eh pattern - pay - peace - nwul people - anor per - tchu perhaps - period - person - phrase - picked - picture - piece - place - plain - phoo plan - plane - planet - muon plant - kshe plants - ksheo play - mahuil please - plural - plus - xon poem - point - mon pole - poor - position - possible - pounds - power - testora practice - prepared - afarameh president - hira pretty - cualtzin priest - kissai prince - no princess - na printed - prison - juap probably - problem - process - produce - krahil product - krahileh property - prophet - thro protect - tarai provide - pulled - pushed - put - Q: queen - ena question - ahmh quickly - alabrin quiet - quite - R: race - keru radio - rain - raised - ran - rather - reached - read - ready - really - reason - received - record - red - ge'tal regard - klai region - remain - remember - zagaz repeated - nosteh report - represent - resent - rest - tiwaz result - return - aaris rhythm - rich - ride - yapa right - ring - nazg rise - ser river - ruwalk road - goyst rock - ruus rolled - room - root - rope - nawa rose - round - nurdan row - royal - tal rule - nait run - erel S: safe - shala said - sail - same - sand - sat - save - tas saw - say - shaal scale - school - chas science - bfo scientist - bfonan scientists - bfonano score - sea - seat - shaz second -tuchlen section - see - pai seed - kch seem - seen - sell - pash send - sense - awn sent - sentence - separate - servant - ius serve - set - settled - seven - tad seventeen - taraytad seventy - tadtaray several - sex - maurg shadow - tark shall - shape - sharp - she - eke shield - dora ship - shoe - pok shoes - poko shop - short - bana should - du shoulder - shouted - show - shown - side - lerk sight - sign - signal - silent - shev silver - girn similar - simple - since - zeqr sing - anni sir - heer sister - fania sit - six - reso sixteen - tarayreso sixty - resotaray size - skin - sky - lyr slave - grotthu slayer - kunn sleep - slow - ya small - nwit smart - bota smell - smiled - snow - grim so - krei soft - li soil - soldier - lisia solution - some - oha someone - aca something - itla sometime - ohatir son -gron song - soon - stril soul - gull sound - kia south - southern - space - speak - osa spear - kulna special - speed - san spell - spot - spread - spring - square - stand - dol star - plhing start - state - statement - stay - steel - sleer step - stick - vyth still - stone - choruk stood - stop - store - story - straight - strange - strategy - boryaku stream - street - chortav strength - ketoros stretched - string - strong - boran student - sotratnan study - sotrat subject - substance - blul such - suddenly - suffix - sugar - suggested - sum - summer - sun - belor supply - suppose - sure - surface - surprise - surrender - sairesh swim - sword - kulm syllable - dahi symbol - nikom system - hexal T: table - tail - take - ahlse talk - tall - teacher - do team - teeth - kiro tell - rejorha temperature - temple - heek ten - taray term - ukan test - than - khal that - ohr their - neorkeh them - neoros themselves - neorksin then - ban there - belfano these - neoril they - neorks thick - thin - thing - tlamantli think - tain third - mialen thirteen - taraymia thirty - miataray this - dras those - though - thought - thousand - nyasholan three - mia through - ikanu throw - chwit thus - tie - nin time - tirnaas tiny - to - fenh today - together - told - tone - too - took - tool - derr tooth - kir top - total - rao touch - toward - fenhmo town - track - trade - train - ren travel - diel tree - shok triangle - trip - trouble - heml truck - true - falor truth - saarai try - tube - turn - twelve - taraytuch twenty - tuchtaray two - tuch type - U: ultimate - A uncle - undeath - dimessor under - onur underline - understand - kampi unit - unlike - deuihr until - detir up - oon upon - oonbhlan us - voss use - ton usually - V: valley - dani value - various - versus - sheke very - via - inaru victory - asha view - village - geth visit - voice - void - voun vowel - W: wait - walk - strol wall - huzhrung want - veir war - masa warm - warrior - masassi was - esh wash - wasn't - eshflih watch - water - sui wave - shii waves - shiio way - muhri we - vans wear - weather - week - weight - welcome - aldo well - ghe we'll - went - were - esh west - western - what - kaaf wheel - phr wheels - phro when - wanrak where - wanrag whether - which - while - white - kal who - ahk whole - whose - why - tlican wide - wife - wild - wulf will - izl win - ultrin wind - sha winds - shao window - wing - tiru wings - tiruo winter - gen wire - wisdom - culnir wish - huve with - meys within - meysenn without - meysnil woman - dala women - kvinno wonder - jik won't - izlflih wood - okran word - rhun work - shig worker - drun world - kan would - faoyh wound - dru write - beo written - beocho wrong - drum wrote - beoeh Y: yard - sant year - tiirah yellow - shi'yayc yes - mok yet - ui you - barka young - oorsflih your - barkna you're - barkaseth yourself - barknasin Phrases *"Messor rehl barka nwul." Meaning: "Death give you peace." A prayer used for the dead who for some reason won't be buried. *"Hinhn ghra nielcho da fenh khen caxitlos senn rang." Meaning: "It's a beautiful day to be burning in hell." Said by Shydes before a battle. *"Sar barkanai goyst maek barka fenh ghra kebiin lyr eim ghra isera do." meaning: "May your road lead you to a blue sky and a green earth." A respectful parting. Triva *This language is made up of words from various extinct and fictional languages as well as gibberish spoken by Nait. *Nemeri grammar is often identical to Norwegian, making it complex to learn for many people. *Nemeri is a messy language. *Nemeri received a rework by midnight at 2. March 2018 Category:Nelthar Canon Category:Persistence Canon Category:Languages